


To Heal and To Hold

by Larrys_hanger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Sex, Daddy Kink, Depressed Harry, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry's bandana, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smutt, Smutty, Spanking, dirty imagine, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_hanger/pseuds/Larrys_hanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis notices his boyfriend is depressed and decides to help him. (Louis finds kinks in Harry's internet history)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Heal and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you are old enough to read! Leave me prompts for more!

Louis could see it from the beginning of the Where We Are tour. That's when all the tweets and fan crowds had toppled over Harry, stressing him just as it always did. Though Louis knew Harry was used to the overwhelming fame, he also knew Harry sometimes had breakdowns and had almost been made to take a break during the take me home tour. It got so bad the management had taken his phone away. But, with a lot of downtime, encouraging words from his bandmates, and a few counseling appointments, he was back to his normal cheeky self. 

 

Louis had been planning around and trying to find new ways to keep Harry from a breaking point. One that would keep him balanced and healthy.  
Something he actually enjoyed. No one enjoys counseling. And Harry's grown, not a child who gets their phone taken to fix their mental issues. Louis was determined to help Harry this time around before management or anyone else caught on to Harry's cloud of depression. 

 

Not to mention a month ago he had gotten a chance to sneak Harry's phone while he was asleep, cuddled up to Louis's side. He found "bdsm" in his internet history. That night was the last they'd properly fucked and it wasn't anything as special, Harry coming quick and falling straight to sleep. 

 

Just last tour Harry moaned out "daddy" while they were having sex. He had began apologizing and even cried a bit but Louis was always a dominant and explained to Harry that he wanted him to call him daddy. It had worked louis up so much that he nearly came at the sound of the new name. 

 

 

Ever since the "daddy incident" Harry and Louis formed a mutual liking for the dominant and submissive role play. It was nearly an everytime thing; Harry calling Louis daddy and Louis taking on the role, giving Harry everything he pleaded for as long as he was a "good boy". 

 

Louis was laid in bed, waiting for harry to come through the door around 11:00 as usual. 

 

It was 11:44 when the door finally opened. Harry walked in, taking off his fedora and setting it on the dresser. Louis sat up, placing his phone on silent and smiling dearly at Harry. "Hello beautiful." Harry smiled a bit, reaching over to the bed side and grabbing a hair tie, pulling his curls into a sloppy ponytail. 

 

Louis watched as Harry undressed and got in bed beside him in his checkered black boxers. 

 

"M'tired but I'm wide awake." He said, snuggling into Louis's side. 

 

Louis wrapped his arm over Harry's side, letting the younger lad place his head just onto his chest. 

 

"We need to talk."

 

Harry looked up at Louis, his green eyes curious and worn out looking. Louis's heart stopped. 

 

"I know you're depressed Harry. I just want to help you. Last year was a lot on you. I can't let that happen to my angel again."

 

He watched as a tear rolled down from his lovers eye. 

 

"Don't cry, beautiful. I'm going to help you. I know you better than anyone else. Well... That's something we need to talk about anyways."

 

Harry looked confused but Louis carried on, running his thumb gently over Harry's shoulder.

 

"I went through your phone and found some internet searches that I wished we could have went through together. I thought I knew all your interests. Obviously we aren't clear on that."

 

Now Harry was caught. He muttered a little "sorry" and chewed at his cheek. He knew how much Louis hated dishonesty. Whether Harry had lied or not (which he hadn't lied but kept it to himself) he was caught and most for sure in trouble. 

 

"You know I'll understand anything you like. I'm not going to judge you for things you enjoy. Not even if it's having me tie you up and handle you like a bad boy needs to be." 

 

Harry gulped, shifting around excitedly. His cheeks were tented a rosy pink and he was trying not to make complete eye contact.

Louis looked down at him and thought to himself "here goes nothing".

 

 

"Boxers off."

Harry just sat there, unsure if everything happening was true and real. His whole body shook nervously with excitement.

 

Louis raised his eyebrows with a scowl and Harry began scrambling upon the bed to get the thin black fabric off. 

 

Louis got up slowly, taking his own blue boxers off and getting a few items from his drawer. 

Items that Harry wasn't yet aware of.

 

 

The curly haired, red cheeked lad was on his back on the right side of the bed, legs open and knees bent up, feet flat on the bed. A sight only he would see tonight.

 

Louis crawled between his legs, placing the "items" behind himself on the heavily blanketed bed, out of Harry's view. 

 

Harrys cock was up on his belly, all pink headed and untouched. Veins stuck out prominently, pulsing. 

"Hard already babe?"

 

Harry nodded shyly, leaning his head to the side, eyes glossy and hooded. Louis loved the sight of a humiliated Harry. So innocent looking.

 

Louis leaned down, hair falling over his face, properly looking over Harry's cock and perky pale bum. 

 

Harry watched intently as the feathery haired boy placed fragile kisses to his inner thighs. So close to his parts that need him most. 

 

Louis traced his fingers over Harry's balls, gently placing kisses to them also. 

Harry's brows were furrowed, eyes deeply focused on Louis's thin lipped mouth. 

 

"You've been bad for hiding this from me. But since I like the thought of seeing you helpless and needy from things I've done and will do to you, I'm going to really give you an idea of BDSM. Something that the internet won't and can't give you."

 

Louis reached behind himself, grabbing some lube and a few of Harry's old bandanas. 

 

"Bend over. Hands and knees. Up by the bed post."

 

Harry quickly got up, situating himself to please his boyfriend.

Louis tied his arms to the headboard with the bandanas, eyeing the way he looked with his bum up in the air. He pulled Harry's hair out of the hair tie, long curls falling around his face.

 

"So beautiful baby."

Harry squirmed. 

 

Louis got behind Harry again, still holding the lube.

 

"Your hole looks nice but why don't you let me get a better view yeah?"

 

Harry pushed his bottom out more, arching his back.

 

"Lovely. How about a taste too?"

Louis grinned, biting his lip.

 

"Oh and by the way.. There's no safety words tonight babe. If it hurts.. Well- that's the point."

 

Louis leaned close, his breath fanning over the rippled muscle.

Harry let out a "uh" sound, pushing out a little farther. 

 

"Now Harry. Stop. I'll go to bed. Be good baby. No pleasuring yourself."

 

Harry nodded. His heavy breathing could be heard for miles.

 

Louis stuck out his pink tongue licking a fat stripe over the hole, feeling it clench. He continued, licking around the rim, giving it little kisses, quickly rounding his tongue around it until harry was sighing. 

Harry groaned, his toes curling. 

 

"Mmm. Is daddy making you feel good? You taste so good. Should I continue?"

 

Harry whined mumbling out a "yes daddy" and pushing his head into the pillow.

 

Louis dipped his head low, licking fast, drawing circles, and teasing the very middle of the hole. He slowly pushed in, getting a long deep moan from Harry. He fucked the tightness with the entirety of his tongue, his mouth stretched wide. 

 

"Please." Harry begged, pushing his bum into Louis's face.

 

Louis sprung up, giving a hard slap to Harry's ass. 

 

"No. I told you once. Stay still for me." His tone was firm. Firm enough to have Harry still and quiet.

 

Louis silently lubed up his finger and palmed Harry's left arse cheek. Then, without warning he slid his pointer finger in.

 

"Oh louis.." He rasped.

 

"Feel good?" He asked to Harry's cry of pleasure.

 

Harry whined out a desperate "more please".

"Please what?" Louis said all the while smacking his arse with his unoccupied hand. The other hand was busy twirling a skinny tan finger around inside of him, little sloppy wet noises echoing off of the walls.

 

 

"Please..... daddy" 

 

Louis lubed up two more fingers, sliding them in, Harry's mewls sending waves of pleasure straight to his fully hardening length. 

 

"You're tight around my fingers baby. So tight. But I just want more from you."

 

Louis grabbed a belt in the "items" collection and (not too hard) began spanking Harry. His bum turned red quickly. He even tried to squirm away but it was no use. 

 

"You're mine baby. You're mine. Daddy loves you so much. Love seeing your bum all properly spanked."

 

Loud pops fled their ears.

 

"Stings." Harry cried.

 

"Then next time you'll come to me about these things. Won't you? You thought wanted this didn't you?" Louis urged.

 

"Yes. Yes daddy. But I can't help picturing you doing this to me. I get off to it when you aren't around. I'll tell you everything I promise." He cried, little tears falling down his cheeks.

 

"You like being punished Harry? You like being spanked like I spanked you?"

Harry turned, looking at louis.

 

"Only when it's you Lou." 

 

Louis lost it then, throwing the belt to the floor and quickly untying Harry.

 

He turned him over giving him a long sweet kiss. 

 

Then, with a little nudge and lube on his cock, he thrusted into harry, earning a yelp. Harry's mouth was wide open, his eyes shut tight. Louis growled.

 

"Open those pretty little eyes. You're going to see what you're daddy does to you. You're going to watch. I want you to remember this."

 

Harry looked up, mouth still open. 

 

Louis pounded in and out of Harry. His slick cock was completely snug inside of the tightness. 

"So good for daddy."

 

Harry moved his arm into his lap, grabbing himself. 

Louis quickly smacked away his hand, pushing in hard and deep. 

 

"That's my cock. And tonight you'll come untouched."

 

Louis angled his hips, tugging at Harry's thighs. 

 

He went faster than he ever had, reaching Harry's prostate over and over. His balls were slapping at Harry's skin as he pounded into his little reddened hole.

 

"Am I wearing your hole out baby? Gonna keep fucking you so hard."

 

"Daddy please, please let me come. My cock is hu- hurting so bad. I just want to cum. Feels.. So- so good." He hiccuped, his face wet with tears and cock swollen, leaking precum all over his tummy.

 

"Fuck.. harry." Louis moaned. "I'm gonna cum all inside of you. I'm gonna fill you up baby. Give you all my cum."

 

He smacked Harry's ass from the side, leaning over, Harry's wet tip leaking onto Louis's tummy, and biting hard at the younger boys neck. He sucked, feverishly hearing him cry out "hurts daddy" and going on to lick on the spot.

 

"When you see that tomorrow you'll know who you belong to."

 

Harry fisted the sheets, clenching his teeth. 

 

"Daddy.. Daddy daddy daddy. I'm gonna.."

 

Louis went deep inside of Harry, cumming hard and long. He rode out his orgasm, fucking Harry fast, grabbing his hair with both hands. 

 

Harry bursted onto his and Louis's stomach, cum dripping onto Harry from Louis's body above him. He was shaking, gasping for air. Louis let go of Harry's hair, grabbing for his boxers to wipe them off. 

 

 

"I love you angel. So much. I hate seeing you depressed. But this... Seeing you like this baby... I love it so so much. If only you had told me sooner."

 

He cleaned up the cum and pulled Harry close. His limbs tired and limp.

 

"Please come to me for everything from now on."

 

"Alright." Harry whispered into his shoulder. "But I just want to ask you something."

 

"Go on." Louis encouraged.

 

"I've been getting all this hate, it's driving me insane and I never get to see you. But the way you fucked me tonight. You made me feel wanted. That may not make any sense to you but I love that stuff. Especially from you. Please never stop. Just having you prove that you want me makes everything so much better."

 

"I promise I'll never stop. I love you."

 

"Love you too Lou."


End file.
